I Will Not Run
by Tsarchov
Summary: It has been two years since Kaname and Zero started going out. After this one night filled with pleasure, what is it that Kaname wants to say to his hunter?


**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Pairing: **Kaname x Zero, OC x Zero

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

**Authors Note**: I hope you won't fry me for pairing Zero with someone else than Kaname – my fateful readers. Even if I love Kaname x Zero pairing, sometimes it's refreshing to try out something new…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- I Will Not Run -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two years have gone by since I have started to sleep with Kaname. Are we in a relationship? Perhaps. Is there love between us? That, I don't know. He never said to me that he loves me – nor I have said those words to him. But we're not just psychically involved – we spend a lot of time together doing other things, relishing the time we're together.

I love moments like these the best – just lying in bed in one others embrace after a passionate night – doing just nothing. I always find myself falling asleep in his embrace with peaceful mind – like nothing matters beside the two of us. Just him and me.

"Zero," I like how my name sounds, said with so much passion. "Are you awake?" I open my eyes, curious what he has on his mind that he dares to disturb this moment. Looking at his face, I see the sorrow that he's trying to hide from me. Did something happen?

"What's the matter, Kaname?" I sit up, concerned about him – he's still lying on the bed, looking up but it feels like he's not looking at me – like he's looking past me. Is it so bad that he can't even look me in the eye? I'm starting to worry.

"About what we talked about few dais ago, I decided to accept the offer," the offer – our talk few dais ago. Does he mean what the elders want him to do? With the Vampire Council wiped out – by him – the elders of the vampire society decided to build the Council again, with Kaname leading them. Not just them, the whole society. It's a big responsibility, but as he's one of the ancestors, even I think that it's the perfect role for him. But they also want him to… No. Does he mean this?

"Why Kaname?" he has to take a bride, a pureblood they will choose for him, for the future of their race.

"You must understand Zero," he also sits up, looking right into my eyes, "my position. I don't have much saying in this matter. Even if they were kind enough to ask me, they have already decided for me."

"But… what about us?" I know that it will come one day, but right now its… too soon. I don't want to be separated from him right now. I'm…

"What do you mean?" he seems surprised by my question. Why? "Silly. Of course I don't intend to let go of you," and he hugs me, like what he said is perfectly normal. I'm speechless. He intends to continue this relationship even if he will have a wife? Should I interpret it so that I will become something like his… mistress?

"Are you insane?" I push him away, his hands on me feels so disgusting – I'm disgusted by him. "Do you think that I'm eager to play the role of your whore? That I will just let you hold me knowing that after you will return home to your… wife?" I shout back at him, totally furious.

"I never thought of you that way. You're precious to me, and I want you by my side – always," he stretches out his hands, but I brush them off.

"What about my feelings Kaname!" I can't stand it. Why is he doing this to me? And here I thought that everything is so perfect – I should have known better from experience that it was all just a wishful praying from my side – with my life being one tragedy after another. There's not a happy future for me. And this just proves it. I can't take it anymore.

Tossing the cover at him, I get out of the bed – I can't stay there with him any longer. Putting on my pants, I grab the other clothes from the floor and my shoes, hurrying to the door. I'm hurt. It hurts so much to think that he wants me to stay by his side and watch him with his wife, children. But what hurts the most right now, is that he's not trying to stop me from leaving. Not even one word that could hinder me from leaving. I was such a fool. Shit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After we had our… talk, I tied to avoid Kaname as much as I could. To my surprise, I found it easier than I first thought it would be – with so much work at my hands, there really wasn't event time to think about him. Tomorrow night is the engagement party, and I'm sitting in this bar, slowly drinking my drink – trying to not think about it. So it will be official tomorrow.

"Why that long face?" from the direction of the voice I can tell that he's talking to me – looking to my right, I see green eyes staring back into mine. What does this man want? "Can I sit here?" he sits down on the free bar-chair before I have the chance to say something, so I don't say anything at all, just waiting for him to state what he wants.

"You look like you had your heart broken to thousand pieces," is he… flirting with me? No one had ever flirted with me before – or so I think, as till now I had eyes only for Kaname, not paying attention for any other man or woman.

"I can comfort you," some confidence he has. But I must say, he's quite the eye-candy – he's handsome in a different way from Kaname. He seems to have a nice body, and his slightly tanned skin makes his unbelievable green eyes stand out even more – there's something calming in them – and with his short black hair… he definitely has the good looks. Every woman would be more than happy to be with him.

"Well, aren't we confident," I think I will play this game with him.

"I can show you," he tucks my loose hair behind my ear, and there's something erotic mixed with this simple action, that is awakening interest in me.

"Why not?" yes, why not? Maybe it will take my mind off of Kaname. I put my two fingers to his lips lightly as he's about to say something, "No introduction is needed," it will be just one-night stand. No names, no attachments. He smiles with his eyes, kissing those fingers that are touching his lips before taking my hand and leading me away – out into the dark night.

We entered the first love-hotel, paying beforehand for the room for the whole night. When we reached the room, I entered the bathroom alone, leaving him in there. Stripping down, I enter the shower and let the water run thru my skin – am I really going thru with this? I hear the door opening, and than the steps that are nearing the shower – there's no going back.

"Hi there, beauty," his hands are on my hips, his lips on my shoulder. "I was impatient," he kisses my shoulder, "so I came after you." What I'm worried about is, if my body will react as it doesn't knows other touches beside Kanames. Because he was the only one in my life – was. That's right.

"Have you ever been with a man?" I want to tell him something like – I wouldn't be here with him if I weren't – to make it sound like I'm fully prepared for what's to come, but as I open my mouth, only a moan comes out of them as his finger enters me – I wasn't prepared. "So your body already knows a men's touch," isn't he too impatient?

"Where is your lover?" he's kissing my neck, and I bite my lips as not to moan more as my neck is really sensitive – another finger joined his first one, stretching me slowly.

"We broke up," why is he asking me this? Isn't it obvious from the fact that I'm here with him and not somewhere else?

"He must be a fool," he pulls out his fingers, turning me around, "if he let you go," pushing me to the wall, he lifts my right leg.

"What? Wait aaahhhhh…" he enters me – so easily, like we are meant for each other. I feel so full, so good.

"If I were him, I would have embraced you, never letting go," his lips are nearing, and I close my eyes as we kiss – slowly and passionately. "Hold on to me tightly, if you don't want to fall," I wrap my hands around his neck, as he lifts my other leg and I take him even deeper into me. Kami.

Water drops are cooling down our bodies, as he thrusts into me – my body responding to his every pushing by which he hits my sweet spot in me. Our kisses grow more hungry, our tongues exploding every part of the others mouth. I would have never thought that there would be someone other than Kaname who will be able to satisfy me. My mind is pushing his image out, replacing it with the newly found feelings of pleasure as we come together – him deep inside me.

"Should we move onto bed? And this time, I will take my time to pamper you," why not? I, for this one night, want to play pretend lovers with this man.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why are you doing this to me?" I ask the two persons sitting with me in the car – Yagari Touga, my former teacher and Kaien Cross, the ex-chairman of Cross Academy. We're on our way to Kaname's engagement party, where he will introduce his fiancé – the most important figures from both societies – the vampire and human, will be present. I can't believe a week has gone by since he told me – I'm glad I was busy and hadn't had time to talk to him. And last night – I don't regret it.

"We know that it will be painful for you," Kaien speaks first, because I don't think that Yagari is capable of saying something comforting. "But as the future president of the Hunters Association, you must be present," right. That sounds logical.

The party is held in the most extravagant and expensive hotel in the city – I can tell that it wasn't his choice, as he would… I need to stop thinking about him. What was between us is now over, the only relationship remaining is work related – the both of us trying to establish peace between our two races.

It's surprisingly easy for me to avoid him, as he's always surrounded by those important aristocrats, that are hoping to gain his favor. It's too crowded here for my taste, so after I shake off those two I came here with before they have a chance to start introducing me to people they think will be useful in the future, I walk out to the balcony for some fresh air. You can think what you want – maybe I am running away from meeting his chosen one – so what.

The sky is beautiful tonight, with so many stars illuminating it – just looking at it calms me down. I hear the cheerful voices from inside, and I don't need to look back inside to know that that bitch has appeared – I know it's wrong from me to think that way about her, that it's not her fault that she has taken Kaname away from me. I sigh in frustration.

"You're not going to congratulate him, Mr. future president of the Hunter Association?" that voice – I know it. Turning around, I see this gorgeous young man smiling at me – the same one I slept with last night. I hope my face isn't showing him how shocked I am to see him here of all places. After I left in the morning when he was still asleep, I thought that I would never see him again.

So he knows who I am. But the question is, did he just learn it? Or did he approach me that night knowing exactly who I was? I still don't want to know his name, so I don't ask him. But him being here means, that he's someone important – be it in the vampire or the human society.

"I would like to be left alone," turning around from him, I hope he gets what I mean. I'm in no mood to talk to someone right now.

"So, if you would be as kind as to…" I don't get to finish my sentence, as I'm turned around by a strong hand holding my shoulder, and he's pulling me to him – embracing me and holding me firmly.

"You can use my chest to cry your pain out," I'm shocked. What does he think he's doing? Does he know about Kaname and me? That's impossible. There's no one beside our close friends that knew about our relationship. But this man somehow… knows. I can tell. And he's offering me his chest? Do I look like I'm about to cry?

"Let go of me," I push him away, and he's not complaining – letting me take one step backwards, smiling back quietly at me.

"There's no reason for me to cry," I push him lightly to the side as to get him away from my way, walking back inside. Before I step inside, I take a deep breath. I can see Kaname – he's standing out from the rest of the crowd. I would spot him everywhere. I have a smile on my face as I reenter the room, with the intention to congratulate my once loved one – I Will Not Run.


End file.
